


別有用心

by hetang_dopamine9595



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetang_dopamine9595/pseuds/hetang_dopamine9595
Relationships: 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	別有用心

-澈汉only-  
学长学弟故事  
1:毕业了的学长在学校做研究/2:在做论文的学生  
无脑小短打 一小时速打练习  
/

他又来了，尹净汉想，就在自己扛着一大堆的东西在走廊上冲刺往实验室的路上，十次有九次会看见他的生化课助教——崔胜哲，而他往旁边退了退让出路还打开教室门。  
「尹净汉。」老教授推了推眼镜，「哦，又压线到了。」

他今年大三准备升上大四，在抽签之下他分配到最难搞的资深教授指导完成毕业论文，为此他抱怨过很多次，但就在他踏入办公室门看见正在等待着的新助教时就收起了脸上写着的不满。  
尹净汉眨了眨眼睛，确定自己没有看错人。  
「怎麽，对你看到的满意吗。」崔胜哲微微弯下腰看向对方，眼里有些微的戏谑但又恰到好处的撩拨了尹净汉，「很抱歉我不是你熟悉的那个助教。」  
尹净汉往後退了退，避开那人的眼神後稍微吞了吞口水。  
「额没事，我就是来找你的。教授说要我和你讨论毕业论文的主题。」  
「嗯哼？」崔胜哲拉来椅子让他坐下，摊开掌心，「那你请开始表演。」

确认好主题後他们便正式开始了讨论——即使很大部分的时间都是透过云端共用文件说话就是了——崔胜哲也不像别的助教会和学生出门吃饭或是聊天，就是非常认真的进行学术讨论。  
嘛，这对尹净汉来说可能还有些折磨就是了——到底谁会想要每天二十四个小时待命接到云端文件编辑通知都是论文的修改或是进度通知！  
他和自己的朋友抱怨，但来回几次後对方直接戳穿他的内心想法。  
「是你期待和他发展出些什麽别的吧，有这样老实的助教不好吗？我的助教可不会凌晨三点还在校对我的论文告诉我哪里需要修改，他只会把文件退回来。」  
「......下次你有需要人催促你就说。我会非常乐意半夜打电话给你的。」  
抱怨归抱怨，尹净汉还是战战兢兢的写着自己的作业——毕竟关系到能不能拿到文凭和申请上研究生——而到学期一半後助教就传了实验室的预约时段表格来，几乎秒读的他趴在宿舍的书桌上哀号。  
「嗯？我以为你做实验了。」他的舍友说。  
「没有，光改前半的理论部分就花掉了我半个学期，要是实验有失败我可能会死掉的。而且你知道我指导教授有多可怕。」  
「你的助教是谁？」  
「崔胜哲。」  
「噢他的话，」他的舍友拍了拍他的肩，「你倒是不用担心失败，可能要担心的是从此住在实验室里面。」

实际上当尹净汉战战兢兢踏入实验室的那一刻他便知道了这下半学期可能会更煎熬的事实——崔助教在实验指导上更加的紧迫盯人，他几乎都要怀疑对方有强迫症——但这样也成就了几乎零失败的实验成功率。  
他虽然好几次因为瞄到对方的长睫毛而分心差点把手里的试管插错位置，大抵上整个实验过程都是非常顺利的。不过这确实不包含连圣诞节和跨年都宅在实验室里。  
尹净汉在跨年结束後的一周终於鼓起勇气和崔胜哲抱怨了这件事，对方稍稍露出意外的表情後又把问题丢回去给他。  
「那你希望怎麽做？我放假你在这，还是你放假我在这？」  
噢老天，他可没有想过要把自己的论文丢给助教。  
「这两个假设都不成立吧。你放假我在这的话你大概不用准时毕业了，反过来的话，我可无确保你的实验不会出错。要是现在出了甚麽差错，你也大概不用准时毕业。」  
尹净汉在心里咒骂了一声，表面试图保持冷静的开口商量。  
「那怎麽样比较好。」  
「赶快把事情做完然後放假回去不是最好的吗。」崔胜哲晃了晃他手里打印出来的论文，「已经在最後校对了，不把它做完多可惜啊。」

虽然崔胜哲这麽说，当天还是破例放他回去宿舍睡了一觉——要说是好觉似乎也并非如此，尹净汉在梦里竟然也拿着烧杯和分度吸量管站在崔胜哲的旁边做实验——不过在梦里的那人脸上多了几分笑意和温柔。还能看见崔胜哲眨了眨眼睛接过他手里的物品，手指擦过他的掌心。  
他不甘不愿的睁开了双眼，接着下秒後瞬间放大。  
「我......你？啊？」  
「噢没事，就是我等你到无聊了过来而已。」趴在桌上的崔胜哲揉了揉眼睛，「应该快结束了，我五分钟前把东西放进去离心机了。」  
尹净汉说不出多馀的话——你就这麽帮我做了？我会不会被当掉？——他只能瞪着大眼睛试图消化着现在的情况，而後下秒崔胜哲就起身走了过来蹲在他面前。  
「我很无聊？」  
「不会。」  
「实验很无聊？不喜欢的话可以跟我说，我认真的，未来带别的小孩我会改。」  
「没有。」  
「那你怎麽连梦里都在抱怨做实验啊尹净汉。」  
他的助教几乎可以称之为委屈的眨了眨眼睛看着他，「真的没有不喜欢？」  
「没有。」  
但崔胜哲这时候无用的固执就完全的显现了出来，因为他又追问了一次。  
「真的没有？」  
「没有！」尹净汉加大声量回答，吼完之後的下秒他便完全清醒——然後看见崔胜哲得逞的笑容。

「所以我说你那时候在问我到底在问甚麽！！！」  
尹净汉挣扎着往崔胜哲胸口打去，「你才是那个从头到尾就怀有别的意思的人！」  
「我不否认是我找教授换的研究生——噢痛痛痛！不要揍了，再打下去都要心脏病发了!」  
「你就活该病发！哪有人就把那个当成告白的你真的可恶而且还来来回回退了我这麽多次论文烦死了就帮忙改一下不行吗！」  
「我喜欢和你传邮件和讯息。」助教——噢不对，在论文送出给教授的那刻他就应该要改口称呼他为男友才对——「可以和你待在实验室我也很开心啊。」  
说完，他又和初见时做出一样的动作，微微弯下身看着尹净汉。  
「不喜欢吗？」

噢，傻子才会被骗两次，尹净汉模模糊糊凑近时心想。  
不过爱情里谁都是傻瓜吧。

/  
大家好我是盒棠！！  
好久不见，刚好在新年过了七天後想着来一小时速打练习就和朋友借了梗来写嘿嘿  
希望各位食用愉快啦，我们下次见！


End file.
